A Harmless Prank
by Sunny24
Summary: One of Gray's "harmless" pranks go unexpectedly wrong for Natsu. So how does the pink-haired Mage cope with his new appearance? And who better to help him than the girls of FT? FemNatsu, no plan for pairings yet.


**Just some humourous food for the FT brains. Hope you enjoy! Reviews/Feedback appreciated! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT**

* * *

Lucy thought that it was bad enough having to constantly give up the comforts of her bed to a certain pink-haired Mage and his cat. But along with the sore back she gained from taking continuous refuge on her lumpy couch, she also had to deal with Natsu's obnoxious, loud snoring that echoed through the silence in the darkness.

She couldn't remember ever getting one healthy, thorough sleep during her time in Magnolia. And it showed through the bags that formed in the crests of her eyes, through her pale complexion, and through her unsteady mood swings. People made sure to stay a good deal away from her when they heard the news that Natsu broke into her apartment again.

The Celestial Mage wriggled underneath her itchy, wool blanket and rearranged herself for what seemed like the millionth time that night, in hopes of finding a comfortable position on that compacted, stiff couch. But failed, for the millionth time. When she thought things couldn't get anymore aggravating, she heard her doorbell ring.

_Ding, dong. _

Confusion replaced her anger for a quick moment as she sat herself up and faced the closed door suspiciously. Lucy then notched her head in the direction of the circular clock that hung on the wall and she squinted to decipher the time. It read: 12:32.

The blonde wizard eyed the door warily, immediately assuming that a psycho or some kind of stalker awaited her on the other side. She half expected the person to bust the door open and kidnap her, or something. But thankfully, nothing like that happened. But, the mysterious person didn't go away. The doorbell rang again. And again. And again.

_Ding, dong. Ding, dong. Ding, dong. _

The celestial Mage wrapped her pillow around her ears in hopes that the knocking would eventually go away. But with every passing minute Lucy left the door unattended, the guy only pressed the button at a faster pace. The situation was beginning to become more irritating than frightening. She found the sound almost more irritating than Natsu's heavy snoring. Lucy envied the fact that her two unwanted guests were able to blissfully sleep it away, while she found the endless ringing of the door bell impossible to ignore.

It wasn't long until Lucy finally had enough. Her bloodshot eyes snapped open, then she groaned as she angrily made her way towards the doorway. Lucy didn't care about who it was waiting on the other side anymore. She was going to give them a piece of her mind and teach them a thing or two about the proper use of a door bell.

Without thinking, Lucy forcefully swung open the front door and shouted, "What the hell do you thi-"

A hand successfully interrupted her rant when Lucy found it pressed firmly against her mouth. The rest of her words came out muffled and incomprehensible. Lucy tried desperately to rip the hand off, but her efforts were ineffective against figure's strong grip and cold touch.

"Shhh! You'll wake him." Lucy immediately stopped struggling when she heard the smooth, familiar voice whisper. Her vision adjusted to the darkness that enveloped the man's face. She first recognized the raven black spikes of hair, then the blue Fairy Tail insignia embedded on his skin, and then... his habit of undressing.

"Gray? What are you... Where are your clothes?!" Lucy exclaimed quieter this time as she looked down wide-eyed with embarrassment.

Gray's reaction to his nakedness matched Lucy's as he immediately went searching his surroundings for his lost covers. Upon finding them discarded carelessly to the side, his expression quickly shifted back as though the 'lost clothes' incident never happened. To Lucy's annoyance, the Ice Mage casually let himself in the condo as though it was his own home.

Having already gotten use to the process of her friends inconveniently bursting into her place, Lucy was past hopelessly protesting. She just gave out a annoyed sigh and closed the door behind Gray.

"What do you think you're doing here? It's the middle of the night!" Lucy scolded bitterly to him with her arms crossed over her chest.

Gray turned back to her with a menacing grin. "I'm here for revenge."

"R-Revenge?" Lucy asked, taken aback by Gray's dark expression. She quickly ran a list of possibilities through her brain, but couldn't recall doing anything that Gray would want revenge for.

Lucy panicked as she saw Gray nod evilly in response. But then, he pointed towards one of the two sleeping figures whom were sprawled leisurely on Lucy's bed. "Natsu's gonna pay for that shitty prank he pulled on me today. One way, or another."

The blonde Mage sighed in relief, seeing that this was only a result of another of Natsu and Gray's pointless brawls, and she had nothing to do with it. But the light of the new information left Lucy's curious mind with more questions.

"What did he do to get you so worked up?" Lucy asked. But Gray only paused before she saw his face flushed a very distinguished colour of red. Gray's body answered with a shudder, then he shook his head as though he were dismissing the embarrassing thought.

"N-Nevermind that. Look." The Ice Mage fished out a small vile from his jacket pocket and held it carefully with his index finger and his thumb. A small amount of a mysterious, yellow liquid was contained inside it. It glowed ever so lightly in the dark and viscously clinged onto the sides of the glass, just like maple syrup would.

"What _is_ that?" Lucy asked with a hand clasped over her mouth and nose, attempting to filter out the strong stench it emitted.

"I call it, payback." Gray replied with his eyes glistening with mischief as he approached his victim. "When the Flame Brain wakes up, he'll have mushrooms growing from all over his body." Gray told her, while Lucy shuddered at the thought of seeing many different types of fungi sprouting from Natsu's skin, and how the people would laugh at him and try to pick them off.

Normally, she was against this type of behaviour that would only create a bigger fire in their 'fire and ice' feud. But the female wizard was much too cranky to care about any of that at that moment.

In truth, she wanted revenge as well. Lucy wanted revenge for all of the sleepless nights she had with Natsu barging into her apartment. It wasn't anything serious, she just wanted him to understand that sometimes, girls needed their personal space.

Lucy stared at the vile, then turned back to Gray. "This prank is... safe, right?"

"It's harmless," he said reassuringly. "Besides, if I don't get him back for what he did to me, I won't be able to forgive him." Lucy gulped nervously as Gray popped open the vile's lid.

_What am I worrying about? Maybe Gray is right. Maybe Natsu does need a taste of his own medicine._ Lucy thought to herself as she watched the Ice Mage pour the suspicious liquid into Natsu's wide-open mouth and down his throat. _I mean, it's just a prank. W__hat could go wrong?_


End file.
